


you're the mistake i always make

by thir13enth



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thir13enth/pseuds/thir13enth
Summary: Not loving Allura is a hard lesson to learn.





	you're the mistake i always make

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: promise

The moment he kisses her, he knows it’s a mistake. 

It’s a mistake he’s made before — but not loving Allura has been a hard lesson to learn.

“Sorry,” he coughs out, but his unyielding lips linger over hers for a few stolen moments more. “Sorry,” he repeats, as if scolding himself — and this time, he does duck away, his eyes shifting to the floor, his chin tucking into his chest, and his fingers slipping off the silks around her waist.

She keeps her hands at the back of his neck, holding him a breath’s distance from her.

“No,” she croons. Her thumbs run over his jawline, lift his chin back up so that he has nowhere to look but up at her eyes. “It’s okay,” she reassures him. “I  _ wanted _ to kiss you.” 

He sighs, shaking his head out of her reach. He shrugs his shoulders to loosen her grip on him and he takes her wrists in his hands, gently placing them back at a safe distance between them. “I shouldn’t have done that,” he says. “Not again. What if someone saw us?” 

“We’re alone here. No one else should be here. These are  _ your _ quarters,” she reminds him, but her mouth twists and her eyes inadvertently glance to the left, checking again if his door is closed. “And even if they did see us, they wouldn’t say anything,” she tells him, but it sounds more like reassurance for herself. “I’m the queen.”

“You are,” he repeats after her, giving her a small smile and folding her hands between his before returning them to her. “But you know that you don’t exactly have the favor of your court.”

“They can lament to their king about my presence then,” she huffs, crossing her arms. “I only married Lotor to save Altea. I want nothing else to do with the Galrans. I couldn’t give less whether they want me off their throne. They have to get used to their king’s erratic decisions at some point.” 

His smile flattens as he watches her eyebrows furrow, resentment suddenly washing over her face.

“I’m sorry,” he apologizes. He’s not sure what else to say, but he knows that his being there is not making it any easier for her. “I don’t mean to remind you about your situation.” 

“No, no,” she shushes him, stepping forward to him. “Lotor is many terrible things, and that list grows longer with my time living here in Daibazaal. But—” and here, she takes his hands, weaving her fingers between his. “—Lotor assigning you as my protector is probably the only reason why I still put up with him.” 

“I don’t think the king will want me as your personal guard if he knew I’ve kissed you,” he says grimly. 

She takes a deep breath. “He wouldn’t know love if he saw it standing right before him,” she mutters under her breath. Her eyes flit back up to his. “I love you, Takashi. You know that, right?” She lifts her right hand to cup his cheek. “You’ve made my time here so pleasant. You’re the only good thing that has happened to me here.” 

His mouth opens to say he loves her, too, and that for all his time away from Earth, he has found home with her, but her face falls before he can return the words.

“But you’re right,” she agrees. “We can’t do this. This isn’t good. I...” Her voice trails off, and she swallows hard. “...I can’t resist you. Ever since you first kissed me... under the clock tower when I was avoiding everyone at the intergalactic gathering... I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you. Kissing you again. That’s why I came here. To see you.”

He runs his thumbs over the back of her hand. “I can’t stop thinking about you either,” he admits. He takes a deep breath. “But this is dangerous. I should never have kissed you.” 

“I know,” she replies, but she looks hurt as she says this. She presses her lips together. “Promise me you won’t tell anyone about this. About  _ us _ .” 

He shakes his head. “I won’t tell anyone,” he repeats after her.

“And one more promise,” she asks him.

He looks up at her — her wide blue eyes that are sharp to every detail, her magenta highlights that glow when she smiles at him, her full lips that spit the most funny jokes he’s ever heard in his life — 

How can he say no to her?  

How can he deny his love? His queen? 

He nods his head. “Yes?” 

“Promise me we won’t do this again,” she says.

His voice catches in his throat. “We won’t do this again,” he repeats nevertheless.

But as she offers him one last smile for the night and slips out of his room, he recalls the last time she had him make the same promises, the last time she told him they couldn’t be together, the last time they did this all over again — and he knows that she’ll come to his quarters again, that she’ll fold herself into his arms, that she’ll flutter her eyes closed as her mouth advances to him for another kiss...

And when she does, how can he deny her?

**Author's Note:**

> a bit MIA as of late, but still alive. you know where to find me:
> 
> twitter @ napsbeforesleep  
> tumblr @ ahumanintraining  
> discord @ ahumanintraining#2153


End file.
